


About You

by starsandcologne



Series: Come Watch Klaine Fics [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Silly Love Songs, comewatchklaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine discusses what they find attractive in men at their Lonely Hearts Dinner after party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About You

**Author's Note:**

> For comewatchklaine season 2 episode 12.

There's popcorn, an empty pan of brownies, and multiple boxes of discount heart shaped chocolate surrounding them.

They've gone through Grease, Dirty Dancing, and are now on When Harry Met Sally. Sure they're not Valentine's Day movies, but when Blaine mentioned he hadn't seen the movie in years Kurt felt it was time for a re-watch.

They're only at the part where love interests have reached the diner on their road trip when Blaine speaks up "I forgot how pretty Meg Ryan's eyes are."

Kurt chuckles, "don't tell me that the failed Gap Attack has made you swear off all men."

"No it's not that," he says not taking his eyes off the screen. "I guess I've just always had a thing for blue eyes."

"Oh, really?" Kurt asks, blushing. "Does this also have anything to do with the fact that Sally's 80's haircut looks similar to Jeremiah?"

Blaine shrugs. "I guess not. I mean everyone knows what they find attractive. Whether it's eye color, gender-"

"If they can sing or not," Kurt adds faintly.

"Exactly," Blaine says. "So what about you? What do you find attractive in a guy?"

Kurt has to think. His crushes have only expanded as far as Finn (cringe), Sam, and the boy sitting next to him. All different heights, all different eye colors, yet they all have one thing in common.

"I like leadership," he decides. "Y'now, not afraid to control things and instruct people." _I also like hazel eyes, and I like black curly hair, and I like boys who are always smiling at me, and I like you._ He wants to add.

"Oh really?" Blaine asks, leaning against a pillow.

"That and a good wardrobe doesn't hurt." he says and Blaine laughs.

"You know what," Blaine says. "I shouldn't be sad. One day I'm going to find someone amazing." He declares.

"That you will," Kurt agrees. "Though I doubt it'll be anywhere in Ohio."

"Well I never thought I'd find Jeremiah," Blaine says and Kurt raises his eyebrows at him. "Whatever, you know what I mean." He pauses before continuing, "I'm just glad I have you. It's so great having a friend who understands what it's like. Think about it, soon we'll both have husbands and be thinking about this day."

Kurt sighs, "uh huh. One day."


End file.
